Whisper In My Ear
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: My first Star Trek story. Spock didn't really mean to knock the captain out...but then again, tying him to the bed wasn't really necessary to wake him up. Spock x Jim Kirk slash, smut.


**TITLE: Whisper In My Ear**

**CHARACTERS: James Kirk, Spock, mentions others**

**PAIRINGS: Spock/Kirk**

**NOTES: Written for a good friend, who I luff so, as this seems to be one of her current favorite pairings.**

**DISCLAIMER: James, Spock, and any others are not mine, nor do I claim that they are.**

This had not been Spock's original intent. He hadn't been looking to do what he had just done. It was James Kirk's own fault. It was his fault for making noise just outside the door to Spock's quarters in the middle of the night when the Vulcan was meditating. He hadn't meant to use his Vulcan knock-out grip on the young Captain. But here he was, with an unconscious Captain Kirk spread-eagled on his bed, tethered to the four posts with strong cords. He had done it on a whim at seeing James's submissive body on the floor. He wasn't sure what his plan was, exactly. There was a part of him that wanted to relieve his sexual frustration, but another part of him told him that the idea was entirely illogical.

A groan emanated from the tied captain as he tried to regain his bearings. His body shifted slightly, first one way, and then the other. When he realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs from their fixed positions, his blue eyes fluttered open. Once they trained themselves on his Vulcan lieutenant, he blinked. "Spock…what the hell?" He tried to move his arms once more. They stayed in their positions. "What did you do?"

Spock took a deep breath to remain stoic. In his mind, he was fighting emotions that were trying to force him to tell James exactly how he felt. That wasn't what he wanted to do. He did _not _think that admitting to have feelings for his captain would be logical. Not in this position. "It was…an accident, Captain. I'm sure you've had your fair share of them before."

James was not amused by the statement. "I have. Now untie me, if you please." He waited a moment for the other man to untie him, but that moment didn't come. "Commander, that was an order."

Spock chose to pick an easy way over to the blond captain, and sat next to him. He calculated his words intelligently in his mind before actually speaking. "Indeed, you say that now, but you said I could untie you if I _pleased_." He nodded, eyes closed for just a moment. "Please, Captain Kirk, don't be so rash in your statements. It makes it much harder for those who are trying to understand you."

James's mouth fell open in surprise. He couldn't believe how Spock was acting to him. "I _order_ you to-" He was caught off-guard by a large hand running through his short blond hair. Had…had his lieutenant just…touched him? "Commander, may I ask you what you are trying to do?"

Spock wasn't sure. None of the ideas of what he wanted to do at this exact moment seemed logical in any sense. But now, seeing James's face flushing slowly, his lips being wet by his tongue, he didn't care much for logic. The Vulcan leaned down as far as needed, crushing his lips hotly with his captain's. He held himself there for a moment before opening his mouth to suck the other man's lip inside. His hand was busy down the front of Kirk's sleep pants. The captain wore no shirt, not even a thin undershirt, as he didn't sleep in one.

James seemed irresponsive, for a moment or two. He was still under Spock's slow ministrations when a moan, one of pure pleasure, soaked through his lips and into Spock's mouth. His hips involuntarily arched into his lieutenant's hand and his tongue began a rough response to the Vulcan's kiss.

Spock was surprised at the reaction. In his head, he had already calculated that this situation had a 1.42 percent chance of happening. But he could feel James growing hard under his palm. James's tongue in his mouth. James's body arching up to reach his. He didn't recollect straddling the man at any point in their kiss, but here he was, laying his weight on top of James. His night shirt was starting to feel more itchy than it should. He hastily threw away the material and pressed his bare chest to James's.

James let out a moan of pleasure when the Vulcan's hands sunk once more into his hair. He arched his neck to press his lips more firmly to Spock's. He had a need to taste the man on his tongue.

Spock broke the kiss for just enough time to remove his own pants and underclothes. He was not used to feeling this way. Feeling. It was illogical to feel. What would his father think if he could see Spock now? What would he say if he knew that his son was throwing caution to the wind, making a mockery of his position in Star Fleet for the simple need to touch and be touched? The Vulcan shook his father from his mind, taking another look down at his captain. A soft smile touched his lips as he thought of a line he had used once before. He imagined that it would be appropriate in this context. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

James seemed confused, watching Spock untie his ankles to remove his pants and underwear. "Permission to…what?" He gasped when one of the other man's limber fingers teased up his thigh.

Spock reached for a small container of slick grease that he kept by his bedside for the nights his human half took over. He dipped his fingers into it. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?" He repeated slowly. His fingers drifted between James's legs. "A simple answer will suffice."

James swallowed thickly, looking around. He was frightened, yet excited by this prospect. "Permission…granted…" He whispered. His cheeks flushed more deeply. "And…don't call me Captain, Spock. Jim. Call me Jim."

"Jim." Spock nodded. He set one finger against James's puckered hole. "Please keep yourself as silent as possible. This will not hurt for long." His finger slowly pushed inside of James. He was hot inside, tight. It seemed almost impossible for Spock's mind to actually realize that the other man's body would bend to being intruded. "I'm sure this will feel fine soon, Jim."

James groaned in pain, leaning his head back against the pillow beneath it. His toes were braced on the mattress, and he lewdly raised his hips up. After the third finger was inside of him, stretching his tight muscles to a workable looseness for Spock, he seemed ready. "Fuck me…fuck me, Spock."

Spock knew that the idea of lovemaking needed no logic. He was just to follow instinct. And he was ready to follow those instincts with James. He climbed back onto his bed, rubbing the grease into his erection. He had done this before, a few times, with women. Never had he been with a man. And never had he wanted one as strongly as he wanted Captain Kirk. "I am…going to put myself in you now." He said as a precaution. Was he supposed to tell the person he was making love to these things?

James didn't seem to mind. His legs tangled themselves around Spock's waist, drawing the Vulcan in. He moaned in painful pleasure as Spock's full length sunk into him. It filled him to the fullest extent. For a moment, he saw stars exploding behind his eyelids.

Spock, unsure of what to do at this point, stayed still. James had pulled him in. Surely he would speak when he was ready to move. It was less than a minute before his captain spoke to him once more.

"Spock, if you don't start moving, I am going to kick your Vulcan ass when I'm done here." James whispered quickly into the other man's ear. "As your captain, I am making that an order."

Spock let a smile curl his lips. "So, should I engage thrusters then, Captain?" He said with a hint of a joke in his voice. He was enjoying using his normal, everyday work questions on James when he was in this position.

James groaned when Spock's hips began to, slowly, pump into him. He didn't answer through his sounds of pleasure. His muscular legs tightened around Spock. A moan escaped him when Spock's manhood found a spot inside of him. "Spock…" He couldn't move his hands to touch himself, frustrating him. "Spock…touch me…please, touch me."

Spock took a moment to figure out what James meant. His hand reached into the patch of curly blond pubic hairs and he began to stroke the other man's erection in time with his thrusts. He knew he was doing it right when Kirk's breathing intensified. He could feel the same effect coming over him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. His thrusts were shortening, deepening.

"Spock…" James whimpered. "Spock, I'm gonna…gonna…" His hips rose as a stream of pearlescent liquid spurted from the tip of his penis. He tilted his hips enough to let Spock finish.

The Vulcan took only two more thrusts before he, too, exploded forcefully inside of his captain. He groaned and pulled out, taking a few moments to catch his breath. It seemed that James needed the same thing. They were both silent for a minute or two. James broke the silence.

"Untie me now, Commander. That's an order." James stated. "And…let me stay in this bed with you tonight, as I am in no condition to go back to my own room tonight." He looked down and grinned.

Spock did as he was told, deftly undoing intricate knots and releasing James's hands. Once he had done that, he watched James roll onto his side and, being the polite man he was, turned on the other side, facing away. He was about to drift off to sleep when the captain spoke again.

"Hold me, Spock." James said in his strong voice. "That is an _order_."

Spock grinned as he pulled James into his arms, spooned up behind the other man. "It would be a pleasure, Captain."


End file.
